Compared with a traditional information technology (Information Technology, “IT” for short), cloud computing involves no scenario in which maintenance personnel perform near-end corrective maintenance for computers. Generally, several maintenance personnel perform fault diagnoses and operations on a large number of virtual machines by using a virtual data maintenance system. A requirement of mobile operation and maintenance arises from the reduction of maintenance personnel. Learning cloud status and rectifying a fault anytime and anywhere are new technologies generated following cloudify.
However, when the maintenance is performed using mobile terminals instead of using personal computers (Personal Computer, “PC” for short), maintenance interface frames and menus are complicated, multiple ingresses exist, and logical relationships in a topology are unclear, due to differences in a screen size, a touch mode, and the like of the mobile terminals. In addition, a user concerns three dimensions, that is, an application, a virtual machine and a physical machine, during the maintenance, and a faulty object of any dimension may cause impacts on objects of other dimensions. Therefore, it is vital during the cloud maintenance to immediately locate a fault source and a related object and promptly rectify the fault. At present, most cloud computing topology views do not present such interconnections. Therefore, maintenance personnel need to perform multiple operations such as page switching and memorizing key information to determine relationships between elements. This process takes an extremely long time and affects the efficiency for the maintenance personnel to rectify a cloud fault.